


Digital Art - 2009-02-01 - for Sardonicsmiley's "And You Loathe the Ground"

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney lying on the ground with injured wings after ramming through a window. For Sardonicsmiley's "And You Loathe the Ground"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-02-01 - for Sardonicsmiley's "And You Loathe the Ground"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sardonicsmiley).
  * Inspired by [And You Loathe the Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1514) by sardonicsmiley. 




End file.
